<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Morgondagar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161426">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgondagar/pseuds/Morgondagar'>Morgondagar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgondagar/pseuds/Morgondagar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier was one of the most talented people on the continent, Yennefer was sure of it. What bothered her, though, was the fact that she was not alone in thinking so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, my friend sent me down the Yennefer/Jaskier route and I think I will be wandering this one for a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was one of the most talented people on the continent, Yennefer was sure of it. Not only was his vocal and musical prowess beyond comparison, he was also extremely compassionate, an adept people reader and very well educated in most matters. Oh, and he was terrific in bed as well, thank you.</p><p>No, there were no problems with Jaskier’s repertoire of skills. What bothered her, though, was the fact that she was not alone in thinking so. With a charming smile, a few performances and a wink he was set for a room for two, food to eat and drinks on whoever managed to pay for them first. </p><p>Yennefer knew that she was his - how did he say it? - his “<i>lilac sky and thousand stars within it</i>”, and whatever else that far-too-long poem stated she was. And yet, she couldn’t help but see the eyes of the patrons piercing through him, as if their stares alone could undress him right there on stage. Milkmaids and innkeeper’s daughters frantically prancing around the bard to get his attention, and stable boys and young blacksmiths standing far too close with their arms around his shoulders or sneaking a cup of his buttocks. </p><p>Needless to say, she hated how easy people picked up on his talents, his charm. She wanted it to be a secret for her to keep, something only she knew and could see, yet was aware of how much the bard needed such validation and attention. He lived on it. Yennefer had once seen Geralt wrinkle his nose when Jaskier passed by their table on his way to the bar after a splendid performance. The Witcher had made it clear just how excited - <i>aroused</i> - the bard was when the audience clapped along to his songs. Yennefer had started to pay more attention to that since then, and surely Geralt could barely hide the look on his face as Jaskier pranced by each night at an inn. </p><p>So she couldn’t take that away from him. No, Jaskier needed to show himself off, lived for it.</p><p>“You fine?” Jaskier’s smooth voice filled her ears like sweet honey down her throat. Looking up from where she had been staring, a spot behind the bard where two attractive young girls giggled between one another while casting glances towards Jaskier, she met his eyes. He looked puzzled.</p><p>“Yeah,” she sighed and slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms on her chest as she pursed her lips. “I think I will call it an early night, Jas. I will go warm the bed for you.”</p><p>Swiftly she rose from the chair, her thin black dress flowing behind her as she walked off towards the stairs. She was tired, just not from travelling or magic, but from constantly battling her will to scream at all those horny humans to leave her boyfriend alone. Couldn’t they see he was taken? That he was hers? Yennefer turned left as she had ascended the stairs and beelined for their room. </p><p>“Yen!” She closed the door behind her, but a foot snuck in between the wood. Swearing loudly, Jaskier pushed it open and looked at her with a pained expression. </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Yennefer made an apologetic grimace as she sat down on the large bed. She kicked her heels off and discarded them on the cheap rug. </p><p>“You are so much stronger than you look...” Jaskier sat down next to her and did the same, spent a minute massaging the foot she had crushed hard in the doorway. He giggled a little, looking at her with a fond smile. “You should use some of that strength in battle more often!”</p><p>Yennefer shook her head fondly, but stayed silent. She felt the mattress shift beside her as Jaskier flopped down, his back flat against the bed and his long legs hanging of the edge. </p><p>“Why didn’t you stay with the crowd?” Yennefer didn’t know if she even had meant to ask the question or if she was just thinking out loud. To be honest, she wasn’t even sure she wanted an answer. Perhaps he had just felt bad for her, figured he could cut his losses by making her company upstairs rather than dealing with a cranky witch tomorrow?</p><p>“‘Cause you wouldn’t be part of it.” His answer came so effortlessly, as if he had already prepared it. But she knew he hadn’t, he was just so good at talking. He always knew what to say, at least until he had to try and flirt with her and ended up rambling like an idiot. But even that was cute. </p><p>Damnit, could Jaskier ever be not-cute?</p><p>She smiled and craned her neck to get a better look at him as he rested, his arms folded up to support the back of his head with his hands, a peaceful expression on his face as his eyes were closed. </p><p>“There were plenty of girls to keep you company. Heck, I bet most of the boys were queer for you as well,” she said, snorting a little at the image of the short, stout man who had stumbled over to give him some ale. <i>‘On the house,’</i> he had said. Clearly he was a son of the innkeeper. </p><p>But Jaskier did not seem to find it as amusing, his eyelids fluttering open to look at her while he rose up to his elbows. His eyebrows knitted together in a slight frown. </p><p>“Are you...” he stopped for a moment to give her a look-over, settling on her eyes eventually. An amused smile crept up on his face as he started over. “Are you possibly - and you do know I am not saying this with malice from any part of my gracious heart - a bit jealous?”</p><p>Yennefer sighed and hid her face in her hands, slumping forward a little as she shook her head. God, sometimes it was very aggravating to travel with the bard. </p><p>“Oh, and don’t get me wrong! I am not accusing you of thinking I would settle for any of those... townspeople. You know my standards are higher than so. But I wouldn’t lie to you, the blonde girl with that green kirtle and did stir my horn a little, I will confess-“</p><p>“I am not jealous!” Yennefer hadn’t meant for it to sound so snappy and looked up from her hands to make sure she hadn’t hurt the man with her sudden exclaim. He smiled at her, his mouth shut and waiting for her to finish, though she hadn’t even known she had more to say. </p><p>“It’s just... the way the look at you, practically drooling like you’re some feast to starving men. Some even dares to touch you, feels you if like you’re some common whore! And I...”</p><p>Her voice died down as Yennefer felt like most of her steam had blown off. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time this evening before she continued, quieter than before. </p><p>“It’s just... you’re mine...”</p><p>Jaskier kept the eye contact as he sat up slowly, his legs drawing up to the bed before he settled in behind his girlfriend, thighs spread on each side of her body as he slotted himself against her back. His arms enveloped her torso and fluffy, brown hair tickled her neck as he planted a sweet kiss against her shoulder. </p><p>“Oh darling, Mine. I <i>am</i> yours.” He kept pressing his lips against her skin, littering her with those featherlight touches of his lips. A smile crept up her face and she let her right hands slowly caress his thigh as her left played with the hair back on his neck, pushing him closer to her shoulder. </p><p>“I know, but I wished the others knew as well!” Yennefer’s fingers played with his light hair as she shuffled back ever so slightly to close all distance between their bodies. </p><p>Jaskier stopped his mouth for a second to look up at her, their eyes meeting to reveal a wicked smile on his lips, dancing around as his tongue came out to wet his lips. He raised one eyebrow and looked oh, so arousing. Moving in closer once again, his sweet lips lightly pressed against the shell of her ear, his low voice sending shivers reverberating down her spine. </p><p>“Then make sure they know.”</p><p>His body moved back just a few inches, arms loosening around her torso as if he knew what to come. Of course he knew, he had fucking started it, that little devil. Swiftly, Yennefer moved around, her legs coming up on the bed as she turned over to straddle the bard’s thighs, knees digging into the mattress below. Arms quickly rose to envelope his shoulders and Jaskier had quick works with her dress, hiking it up her legs so it was not to get tangled up.</p><p>Yennefer rocked her body gently against his, their lips meeting for a brief moment and tongues exploring their mouths. A skinny hands came to rest on her knee, inching up her thigh slowly and sensually as another cupped her chin. She felt his body against hers, his breaches straining.</p><p>She cursed loudly as she broke the kiss, her hands quickly digging down to free him of his confinement. As hot skin met the cold air, Jaskier let out a short hiss, swallowing hard and already panting. </p><p>Right, he had just preformed for a very agreeable audience. Images of Geralt’s scrunched up nose flickered in her mind, Yennefer snorting a little.</p><p>Her brief moment of stillness was enough to make the bard restless, his hips moving in short circles as he impatiently kept rubbing his calloused fingers up her thigh, snaking under the hem of her dress. Obliging ever so generously, Yennefer gripped the fabric and rose it above her head, Jaskier helping her to quickly rid the rest from her body. </p><p>Her hands returned to him, toying with the buttons of his doublet as she slowly let them part, Jaskier growling slightly at the time she chose to take. He shrugged the fabric off himself and made quick work of the rest of the layers over his chest, his hands then quickly returning to her as if she was the first meal after days of hunger. </p><p>Hands cupped her breasts, fondling them in his palms as he kissed sweet noises into her collarbone. Keening at the stimulation, Yennefer pressed herself into his hands, her own moving down to grip the bard. He shuddered as her hands finally touched him, finally helped him along. As in a fever, he dropped his left hand to search for her sex, trained fingers moving up her folds before entering her gently. </p><p>It was Yennefer’s turn to shudder, her hand speeding up as she stripped Jaskier’s cock in quick motions. A moan escaped his lips and he pressed his fingers further in, pumping them quickly. His frame shook slightly, barely noticeable, until his lips let up from her skin and he went still for a second. He met her eyes, pupils blown out and desperate as his breath came out in short succession. </p><p>“I am not as young as I once was, darling Mine. If you wish to go on I advise you don’t let me spill just yet.” He smiled meekly, starting up the thrusting of his fingers again. And Yennefer obliged.</p><p>She started bouncing lightly on his lap, pushing herself further down his digits as he started scissoring them, spreading her open for his cock. After a few minutes, his breath was back to a more manageable level and the edge no longer just around the corner. Yennefer rose to her knees, letting the fingers slip out of her as she locked their lips, Jaskier craning his neck upwards to reach. </p><p>She shuffled forward, her right hand falling down behind her to hold his member tightly before she guided him into her, sitting down on his cock in one swift motion. </p><p>Yennefer exhaled a long sigh, her ears blessed with an outdrawn moan from the man in front of her. He was slowly circling his hips, careful not to move about to much until she gave him permission to do so. The knowledge of just how obedient the bard was to her made her heart swell, her ego following suit. </p><p>Without much warning she moved upwards, bouncing herself in his lap once again. Jaskier almost seemed to lose it, his hips snapping up quickly to meet her and his mouth stringing together the vilest of curses as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. But no, that was not the plan. </p><p>Yennefer instead grasped a handful of his hair and jerked back his head, her mouth quickly attaching itself against the smooth skin of his throat as she sucked on it, gently nibbled at him and leaving marks. A whine escaped Jaskier as he picked up speed, thrusting into her without much poise. And it was intoxicating just how much he wanted her, lusted for her, <i>needed</i> her. </p><p>Tingling sparks shot up her back as she felt the edge creep closer, smiling as Jaskier’s rhythm failing and pants growing louder informed her that he was close as well. Doubling her efforts, she kept moving her lips along his skin.</p><p>Jaskier fell over the edge first, his body seizing up as his arms crushed her against his body, holding her tight as he pumped his hips quickly while spending himself. The slow thrusts of his afterglow was all Yennefer needed to complete her own orgasm, her own body tightening around his and leaving him whining with oversensitivity. Gods, the noises that left this man was divine.</p><p>Letting go of her, Jaskier collapsed backwards into the mattress, his arms flung out as his chest heaved. With an amused smile, Yennefer laid down on him, her face gently snuggling up against her chest. </p><p>“As much as I love to spend time inside you, I hope you don’t mind if we separate.” Her moved about a little, letting his softening cock slip out of her with a satisfied sigh. “I’m but a man, remember?” </p><p>Yennefer giggled at that, her eyes locking with his as warmth filled her. The smile sported on his lips was enough to carry her through days ahead, silently hoping she would be able to burn the image of his afterglow into her brain for eternity. </p><p>Grey eyes drifted downwards, taking a look at his own self for a moment. He let out a throaty laugh as his head fall back against the mattress, a hand coming up to gently play with dark locks. </p><p>“You sure did a number on me, Yen.” His eyelids fluttered closed for a second. “I’m sure no one will mistake my ownership ever again with these marks.”</p><p>Her fingers gently travelled up the side of his torso before gently stroking his blemished skin. His throat, neck and collarbones bloomed in purples and reds, practically glowing against his otherwise pale skin. <i>They are beautiful,</i> Yennefer thought. <i>They are mine.</i></p><p>“Good,” she answered, her voice cheery and proud. “Now everyone will know you’re mine.”</p><p>Once again grey met her lilac and a glimmer in his made her head swim. He looked at her as if nothing else would ever matter. As if she was all he would ever need for the rest of his days. </p><p>“They sure will, darling Mine.” He mused, arms tightening around her form. With a yawn, the bard seemed to be drifting off into the candlelit night, fingers still brushing her hair gently. </p><p>“They will all know that I am yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments means gold and makes all creators write more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>